Simply Amazing
by Zanessatroyella2017
Summary: I happily sighed as I thought about us and how this girl has changed my mind set in the last four years. You see I'm a man who doesn't believe in much. I never really believed in love or having full blown relationships but that all changed when she walked into my life.


February 14

Troy and Gabriella's Apartment

7:15am

I groaned as I felt the sun blaze through the curtains of our apartment. I was about to roll over on my stomach when I felt a presence on my chest. I looked down and smiled as I saw my beautiful girlfriend, Gabriella Montez, cuddled into my chest. I slowly kissed her forehead, trying not to wake her because I knew she needed her rest. We were lost in the covers after our 3 rounds of love making last night. I smiled as I the memories from last night came back to me. She was such a little vixen and I was happy that I was the only one that ever got to see it.

I rubbed on her arms as I could feel was her skin against mine and it was one the greatest feelings. I happily sighed as I thought about us and how this girl has changed my mind set in the last four years. You see I'm a man who doesn't believe in much. I never really believed in love or having full blown relationships but that all changed when she walked into my life.

"_Hey Troy.." I looked up to see my roommate/best friend walking out of his room. _

"_What's up Jake?"_

"_I'm about to go grab some food with Emily, you in?" Emily was Jake's girlfriend of 2 years. "She's bringing her new roommate too so I figured I would see if you wanted to join us."_

"_Uh sure. I'll go." He nodded his head as he ran back into his room when a knock came through the room. I walked over to our door and opened to see Emily and the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I broke my stare of the angel when I heard Emily talking to me._

"_Hey Troy. This is my roommate Gabriella, Gabriella this is Troy." She smiled at me and I swear I felt my heart skip a beat. What the fuck._

"_Hi." God her voice even sounded like an angel and all she said was one word. Say something Troy!_

"_Um hi. I'm Troy." _

"_Yes she knows that I just told her. You gonna let us in or not." Emily said with a smirk and Gabriella giggled as I rubbed the back of my neck._

"_Right sorry, come in. Jake is just changing." Emily walked to Jakes room leaving me alone with the dark haired beauty._

"_So..where are you from?" I asked as we sat on the couch. _

"_Chicago. I transferred here when NYU offered me a spot on the basketball team." My mouth dropped as I looked at her. I was on the men's team and we had heard the girls where getting a new player . _

"_You play?" I asked her as she giggled again. God I couldn't get enough of that giggle._

"_Yea. The coach came to one of my games at my other school and talked to me and well here I am." I smiled as I realized this is definitely a girl that I wanted to get to know._

From that moment on we hung out almost everyday. She came to my apartment, I went to hers. We went to each other's games, hell we hung out together more than we did with Jake and Emily. 3 months after meeting, I asked her out on a date and I guess you can say the rest is history. I shook my head with a smile as I never saw myself in a relationship this long but after meeting her and being with her I never wanted to let her go. I fell hard for her and I mean hard. I fell so hard that I didn't even realize I was in love with her until I was already too deep in.

_I leaned against the window of the bus that was taking up back to campus. We had just arrived back in New York about an hour ago from our game against Duke University. It was a tough game but we came out on top with the win. I sighed as I was just ready to lay in my bed with my girlfriend. I had missed her way more than I thought. It's not like this was our first time away from each other but this time it was just a different feeling. I was only able to see her for about an hour before we left because she had practice. I closed my eyes as I thought about the phone calls and text messages we had sent over the past two days. It just wasn't enough as my heart ache to be with her. I rolled my eyes with a chuckle. I was such a girl. God what was she doing to me. I was only gone two days, but I could tell she missed me just as much as I missed her._

_I felt the bus stop and I opened my eyes to see that we were at the school. I was ready to jump up out of my seat but coach was too busy talking to us. He was explaining how we had the next two days off and blah blah blah. God I didn't care! I just wanted to see my girl. We he finally released us, I was one of the first off. I looked at my phone to see it was a little after 2. She should be just getting off of her shift at the gym where she worked in the next 30 minutes. I sent her text letting her know that I was back and couldn't wait to see her. Hopping in my car, I flew to my apartment and up the stairs to my room. I opened the door and I instantly felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I looked up to see her sitting in my bed watching tv._

"_About time you got here. I was about to fall asleep." She gave me that cheeky smile that I loved so much I couldn't help but laugh. I jumped on top of her making her squeal as I slammed my lips to hers. She moaned as she placed her arms around my neck and I pulled her close if that was even possible._

"_What are you doing here?" I asked her after I pulled back from this kiss. She ran her fingers though my hair as she smiled up at me. _

"_I switched shifts so that I could be here before you got home." I smiled kissing her again before I pulled her in for a hug. God she smelled wonderful._

"_You played well babe. Your free throws were off but we can work on that." I chucked into her hair as we always did this with each other after our games. _

"_I love you." I felt her body tense up as my eyes popped opened. I pulled back to see her eyes wide as I me__ntall__y cursed myself. _

"_What did you say?" She asked in a whisper as I looked down. _

"_Nothing…"_

"_No. say what you said. Please.." I looked up to see her with tears in her eyes. I took a deep breath before I grabbed her hands._

"_I love you. I'm so in love with you it's unbelievable. Every time you leave, I miss you. Every time you step in a room, I get butterflies. I love the fact that I can just be myself around you. I love the way that you surprise me with just the little things like today being here before I got home. I love the fact that we can play ball for hours and then come back to one of our apartments and watch movies. I love that you fit perfectly in my arms. You're my missing puzzle piece Ella." I wiped the tears that were streaming down her face. "I love you so much Ella that it hurts. I never thought I could love anyone as much as I love you." Before I knew it her lips were on mine. I could taste the salt from her tears and I was hoping from her reaction that she felt the same. She pulled back and I looked into her eyes so see that they were sparking through her tears. She placed her hand on my cheek and I leaned into her hand looking at her. _

"_I love you too baby. I feel the same way. When I'm around you I feel so safe. My favorite place is to be in your arms. I love the fact that you watch my tv shows with me even though I know you secretly hate them. I love that I can always run to you when I'm upset and you know how to fix it instantly. I love that you make sure I don't study to long and I get sleep. I love that we can talk for hours and never get sick of each other. I never knew that I would meet someone like you but I'm so damn glad that I did because you're the only one I will forever want. I love you so much Troy." I smiled as I pulled her in for another kiss. That kiss held so much passion that I never wanted to let her go._

I felt her shift below me and I looked down to see her moving to lay on her pillow. I flipped to lay on my side as I just stared at her. I moved a curl away from her forehead with a small smile. Every time I look at her, I see her as a work of art. She's so fucking beautiful that I don't even think she understands. So makes fun of me because I tell her that she looks beautiful in just about anything and she never believes me. One of these days I will get her to believe me though. She has a smile that is brighter than the sunset and oh God her hair. Her hair was full of waves like the ocean. I loved to run my fingers through them. She always falls asleep when I run my through her hair for some reason. She said she finds it soothing. I just find her presence soothing. After four years, I still don't know what she does to me. All she has to do is smile or laugh and my entire mood changes. She knows me way better than I know myself. She knows when I'm upset, when I need to rest, Hell she even knows when I'm hungry. She makes me believe in love. She always has. She can be so serious but at the same time so fun.

_I walked into mines and Ella's apartment after an intense practice. I was practicing extra hard because it my my senior year and I wanted to finish my college basketball career on a good note. I wasn't interested in playing pro. I'm actually getting my degree to become an architect. A lot of people were surprised but I've always found buildings interesting. I found Ella in our bathroom with just a towel on as she was blow drying her hair._

"_You couldn't wait for me huh." She turned around with a smile on her face to match mine._

"_Well you know how impatient I am." I chuckled as I walked over to her and placed a kiss to her lips._

"_How was practice?"_

"_Oh you know same old same old. We're ready for the game on Friday though." I kissed down her neck as I felt her body tense up. She turned around to kiss me fully before pulling back._

"_Ew Troy. You need to shower." She wrinkled her nose as I rolled my eyes._

"_I thought you liked when I was sweaty." I wiggled my eyebrows as it was her turn to roll her eyes. She pushed me away before turning back towards the mirror._

"_That's a different type of sweaty. Now go shower."_

"_How about you join me" I placed my hands on her hips before I leaned down to kiss her neck again but she had moved out of my grasp. _

"_Nah I just had one. I'm clean enough." She said with a smirk walking into our bedroom. I raced after her as I grab her waist, snatched her towel off of her and threw her over my shoulder causing her to scream._

"_Troy! Put me down!" She giggled as she hit my back. _

"_Nope. You told me to take a shower so it's only fair that you join me."_

"_Troyyyyyy" _

"_mmmh I love when you say my name." She gasp before slapping my back again making me laugh. _

"_Put me down!" _

"_As you wish my love." I smirked as I put her down and she tired to run but I grabbed her again and turned on the shower. We both laughed as we were soaked in seconds. _

"_You're an idiot." I smiled down at her as I shrugged. _

"_But I'm your idiot." She placed her arms around my neck as I picked her up. She placed her legs around my waist as I pushed her against the wall, the water running down both our bodies._

"_That you are baby." I smiled as I kissed her and well let's just say we didn't really shower but hey I'm not complaining._

I kissed her forehead as I rolled out of bed as I put my sweatpants on and walked into the kitchen. I started making breakfast when suddenly a thought popped in my head. I ran back to our room and quietly went over to our closet trying my hardest not to wake Ella. Once I found what I wanted, I slipped out of the room and back into the kitchen. After checking on the food, I sat up on the counter as I held the black velvet box. I opened the box and stared down at the 3 kt white gold diamond ring. I sighed as I looked over the ring. I had been searching for this ring for the last 6 months and as of last month, I finally had it in my hand. I planned on proposing tonight. I had it all planned out. I was going to take her to dinner at her favorite Italian restaurant and then we were going to go for a walk in Central Park where I planned on asking her to spend the rest of her life with me. I was nervous as hell. I mean what if she said no. What if she isn't ready. I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts. She loved me and who are we kidding, she has been secretly planning our wedding since our first anniversary.

_I walked into mine and Ella's apartment after work to find my girlfriend of 2 years sitting on the couch with her laptop in her lap. "Hey baby." I leaned over to kiss the top of her head causing her to lean back for a proper kiss. "Hi handsome. How was work?" _

"_Good. What are you up to?" I asked her as I sat down next to her. I grabbed her legs to place them in my lap as I rubbed her leg. _

"_Christina sent me a couple of websites of bridesmaids dresses she wanted me to look at. We're supposed to be going shopping when we fly to Chicago next weekend but she wanted my help on different places we could check out." _

_Her older sister Christina Montez was getting married this upcoming summer and to say Ella was excited was an understatement. Christina had asked her to be the maid of honor and she definitely was taking the job title to heart. I smiled as I watched her eyes light up talking about the different dresses. It made me wonder how excited she was going to be when it was our turn._

"_Troy?" I heard her call my name and I looked over at her to see she had an amused look on her face. _

"_Huh" _

"_Why we're you staring at me with that goofy look." My cheeks turned red at the fact of being caught as I laughed._

"_Did you know your eyes light up when you talk about something you are excited about?" I saw her face melt as my confession. _

"_But if you must know I was just thinking about if you will be the same way when it's our wedding." Her eyes lit up again at my statement._

"_Our wedding?" I nodded my head as I ran my fingers through her hair. She just gave me a small smile as she shrugged her shoulders and looked back at her computer. "I guess you'll just have to wait to see huh handsome." I chuckled as I kissed the top of her head. "I guess I will."_

I knew it was time to take this step. We had been together for four years, we were both settled into our careers, it was definitely time. I placed the box back in my pocket as I finished breakfast. Once breakfast was finished I placed it on a tray and placed the tray on the counter before going back to the room to see Gabriella fast asleep. _Good she could sleep for hours_. I chuckled as I shook my head and walked over to the bed. I pushed some of her hair out of her face before I kissed her on her lips. She didn't even jerk but instead kissed me right back. I smiled as she wrapped her hands around my neck. Pulling back, I opened my eyes to see my favorite set of brown chestnut eyes looking back at me.

"Well that's a great way to start off my morning." I laughed as we sat up and I placed her in my lap.

"Mmhmm Good Morning baby girl and Happy Valentines Day." She smiled as she rubbed my hair out of my face.

"Happy Valentines Day Baby." She kissed me as she pulled me in closer, if that was even possible. Kissing her was like the best feeling ever. It was like being on a damn cloud that I never wanted to leave.

"Okay, if we keep this going, our breakfast will get cold." Her face lit up at the mention of food as I chuckled before placing her back on the bed to grab the food. I retreated back to the room to see she had changed into a pair of my basketball shorts and a tank top.

"Breakfast is serviced my dear." I placed the breakfast tray in front of us as she survived the food. "So we have my famous chocolate chip pancakes, cheesy eggs, fruit, bacon, and freshly squeezed orange juice."

"Mmhmm you spoil me too much." She placed a kiss on my lips as I shook my head.

" I don't spoil you enough." She rolled her eyes playfully as she started eating breakfast. I couldn't stop looking at her. She was the best thing that ever happened to me. I had so many feelings running though my body, I didn't know what to do. I felt the ring in my pocket and I suddenly had this urge. _No not now Troy! You have it all planned out don't do it now! _Fuck it.

"Ella.." She turned to look at me.

"You okay baby?" She asked putting her fork down. I rubbed the back of my neck as I took a deep breath.

"Uh yeah I'm fine." I looked into her eyes before grabbing both her hands.

"You know I love you right."she nodded her head as she rubbed my hands. "I love you so much Ella it hurts. Having you in my life has been the best thing ever. I can't see my life without you in it. You about as perfect as anyone can get. I know you don't believe that you are perfect and God I'm far from it but baby please don't ever change. I love you just the way that you are. I never knew that I would find my soulmate at the age of 21 but I'm happy as hell that I did. I want you to be mine forever baby. I want to grow old with you. I want to have as many little babies with you as you want. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I will never be able to repay you for how happy you have made me but I will damn sure spend the rest of my life showing you just how much you mean to me if you let me."

I moved in front of her as she watched me with her eyes full of tears. I took the ring out of my pocket as I heard her gasp. I looked into her eyes as I opened the box and got down on one knee. "Gabriella Adrianna Montez, will you marry me." I felt my heart race as I watched her stare at the ring. She looked back up at me and I watched the tears she was holding in finally fall.

"Yes…God Yes I will marry you." I felt my heart burst as I placed the ring on her finger. The moment it was on her finger, she had jumped into my arms and was kissing me.

"I love you so much." She mumbled against my lips as I squeezed her close to me. I pulled back to wipe her eyes as I sat her in my lap. "Oh my God Troy." I chuckled into her hair as I kissed it and then kissed her again.

" I was planning on doing this tonight. I had it all planned out. I'm sorry if this wasn't the romantic proposal you've always dreamed of." She shook her head as she kissed me slowly. The kiss damn near took my breathe away. Pulling back, I saw her smile as she brushed my hair.

"It was perfect." I pulled her in for a hug as I closed my eyes and kissed her temple.

"No..it was simply amazing."

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry I've been MIA I've kind of bad writers block. I have a million ideas in my head but I can't get them out. Wish me luck on getting them out! Anyway….this story is based off of the song "Simply Amazing" by Trey Songz. Leave a review and let me know what you think. Oh and Happy Valentines Day! **


End file.
